Nanohmics proposes to develop sensitive and specific DNA aptamer-based colloidal gold sandwich lateral flow (LF) test strips from commercially available recombinant surface proteins and N-terminal peptides of Clonorchis sinensis and Opisthorchis viverrini antigens. Actual liver flukes for testing will be obtained through established contacts in China and Thailand. If the N-terminal sequence peptides do not prove to be adequate targets in Phase 1, then Nanohmics will develop aptamers in Phase 2 against C-terminal peptides and proline-rich bend regions of the sequenced trematode proteins which are likely to mark accessible extracellular domains. The same aptamers can be attached to magnetic beads and used to concentrate trematode eggs or worms from fecal slurries followed by parasite lysis or protein extraction and LF detection. And if necessary, highly fluorescent quantum dot-reporter aptamers will be employed to enhance visual detection sensitivity. In Phase 2, Nanohmics will also develop its own smart phone-controlled LF test strip reader and software applications for data reporting via the cell phone network in resource-limited environments.